The present invention relates to a multilayer film including a seal structure comprising a seal layer and a second seal layer, more specifically a multilayer film including a seal layer comprising principally a polyolefin produced by polymerization in the presence of a metallocene catalyst (hereinafter termed a xe2x80x9cmetallocene-catalyzed polyolefinxe2x80x9d), which is excellent in film-formability, sealability and flexibility.
A metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin is generally excellent in sealability, hot tack and transparency but is liable to be accompanied with poor film-formability or film-processability. Moreover, while depending on the shape or form of a package, a flexible multilayer film formed therefrom is liable to have insufficient sealability, film strength and heat resistance.
Several packaging materials using metallocene-catalyzed polyolefins have been proposed. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application (JP-A) 6-8383 (Bekele) discloses a cook-in film having an improved seal strength, including: a seal layer comprising a polyamide blend, and a core layer and an outer layer each comprising a metallocene-catalyzed ethylene-butene copolymer, of which at least the seal layer is crosslinked. JP-A 7-1680 (Bekele) discloses a multilayer film showing a low oxygen permeability, including at least one oxygen-barrier layer comprising a blend of a terpolymer of monomers selected from ethylene, an acrylic acid ester, maleic acid and glycidyl methacrylate, and an ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer, and also a surface layer comprising a blend of metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin on a non-sealing side. JP-A 59-143639 (Oval) discloses a six-layered shrinkable film including a first layer (seal layer) of, e.g., propylene-ethylene random copolymer or ionomer resin having a higher softening point than a second layer (shrink layer) which has a thickness large enough to govern a shrinking temperature of the entire multilayer film by the shrinking temperature of the second layer and comprises, e.g., ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer or linear low-density polyethylene of identical thickness, a third layer (adhesive layer) of modified polyethylene, a fourth layer (gas impermeable layer) of hydrolyzed ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer, a fifth layer (adhesive layer) and a sixth layer (abrasion-resistant layer). JP-A 6-210810 (Lamesh) discloses a back-seamable multilayer film, which is a heat-shrinkable multilayer film including a heat-sealing layer comprising a blend of at least ca. 50wt. % of a propylene-based copolymer and a homogeneous ethylene-xcex1-olefin copolymer having a density of below ca. 0.90 g/cc. JP-A 6-320685 (Ohmori et al) discloses a polyolefin-based multilayer film having a gas-barrier layer, and polyolefin resin layers including innermost and outermost layers each comprising an ethylene-type copolymer having a molecular weight dispersion factor (weight-average/number-average molecular weight ratio) of below 3 and an intermediate layer of ethylene-methacrylic acid copolymer. The multilayer film may be irradiated with electron rays from the surface layer. JP-A 6-166157 (Yoshii) discloses a multi-layer blown plastic container including a gas barrier layer and a layer of metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin resin having a molecular weight distribution factor of below 2.5.
As described above, a metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin has advantageous properties including excellent sealability, hot tack and transparency but is also accompanied with a difficulty of poor film formability. A major characteristic of a metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin is that it has low melt tension. Further, because of a narrow molecular weight distribution, a sufficient degree of molecular entanglement does not occur in a melting state, so that the metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin is liable to cause melt fracture during film forming or film processing to result in poor film surface properties and cause difficulties, such as unstable bubble formation in the inflation process and low draw resonance, whereby stable film forming or film processing becomes difficult. Regarding the sealability, a metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin can provide a large seal strength when formed in an ideal seal shape but generally shows a narrow seal condition or range, so that it is liable to cause a flow at a seal line and result in a lower strength because of a smaller thickness. The above difficulties may be alleviated to some extent, e.g., by introducing longchain branches onto a main chain of the metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin, but it is not sufficient in some cases.
As described above, it is difficult to obtain a flexible multilayer film excellent in film formability and sealability only by disposing a seal layer of a metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin, and further improvement is desired.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a flexible multilayer film excellent in film formability or film processability and sealability.
According to the present invention, there his provided a multilayer film, including: a first seal layer comprising principally a metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin, and a second seal layer comprising a copolymer of at least one oxygen-containing monomer and ethylene; said copolymer having a crystal melting point lower than that of the metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin.
It is preferred that second seal layer has a thickness larger than that of the first seal layer. In case where any of the first seal layer and the second seal layer comprises a mixture of polymers, the above-mentioned crystal melting point relationship should be satisfied between the polymer species occupying the largest proportions in the first seal layer and the second seal layer respectively. The multilayer film may preferably have a secant modulus at 2.5% strain of 150-450 MPa as a whole.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon a consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention.
A metallocene catalyst used in production of the metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin in the present invention refers to a catalyst comprising a compound having a structure wherein a transition metal is sandwiched with a pair of unsaturated cyclic compounds, which may have various forms based on different species of metals and ligands, and may be used as polymerization catalysts for olefins, such as ethylene and propylene, and other vinyl monomers, such as styrene, in combination with specific promoters as desired. The metallocene catalysts are also called Kaminsky catalysts, Kaminsky-Sinn catalysts, single-site catalysts, or homogeneous catalysts.
A constrained geometry catalyst is a type of metallocene catalyst developed by Dow Chemical Company. The constrained geometry catalyst may provide ethylene-xcex1-olefin copolymers which may be classified as a substantially linear polyethylene resin having ca. 0.01-ca. 3, preferably ca. 0.1-ca. 1, more preferably ca. 0.05-ca. 1, long-chain branch(es) per 1000 carbon atoms. Because of long-chain branches each having ca. 6 or more carbon atoms selectively introduced into its molecular structure, the ethylene-xcex1-olefin copolymer may be provided with excellent physical properties and good formability or processability, and an example thereof is commercially available from Dow Chemical Company under a trade name of xe2x80x9cAffinityxe2x80x9d (including 1-octene as xcex1-olefin).
A characteristic of the metallocene catalyst is the homogeneity of active sites, thus resulting in a product polymer having enhanced homogeneity of molecular weight, molecular weight distribution, composition and compositional distribution. For example, a larger comonomer content provides a lower density, a lower melting point, and a film having improved strength and transparency but also lower heat-resistance and film processability. The metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin can contain comonomer units introduced uniformly into the main chain and is relatively free from a problem, such as sticky film formation, thereby providing a bag having a better film openability, compared with a polyolefin formed by using a Ziegler catalyst liable to have a larger comonomer content in a lower molecular weight fraction. It is also known that LLDPE (linear low-density polyethylene) prepared through polymerization using a metallocene catalyst (single-site catalyst) has a lower density than LLDPE prepared through polymerization using a conventional catalyst (multi-site catalyst) at an identical comonomer content (e.g., as described in xe2x80x9cPlasticxe2x80x9d (in Japanese), Vol. 44, No. 10, page 81, FIG. 17). There is also known a metallocene-catalyzed LLDPE showing a remarkably lower melting point at an increased comonomer content and at an identical density compared with a Ziegler-catalyzed LLDPE (xe2x80x9cPPS Reportxe2x80x9d (in Japanese), No. 53, October, 1994, page 7, FIG. 14). Such metallocene-catalyzed LLDPE is shown to have a single polymer elusion temperature peak as measured by the ATREF (Analytical Temperature Rising Elution Fractionation) method compared with a Ziegler-catalyzed LLDPE showing three polymer elution temperature peaks (ibid., page 2, FIG. 1).
The present invention provides a flexible multilayer film excellent in formability and sealability based on the characteristics of metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin as described above.
The first seal layer constituting the multilayer film of the present invention can provide the multilayer film with excellent formability and sealability based on the characteristics of metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin as described above.
The first seal layer constituting the multilayer film according to the present invention may comprise a hermetically sealable resin layer suitable for constituting, e.g., an innermost layer of an inflated multilayer film. The second seal layer is a resin layer generally disposed adjacent to the first seal layer so as to provide a two-layer seal structure together with the first seal layer, thereby taking advantage of the characteristics of the metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin. More specifically, the metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin constituting the first seal layer exhibits excellent sealability, hot tack and transparency, but shows insufficient extrudability and film-formability, and a single layer thereof cannot readily exhibit a sufficient seal strength because of a narrow range of optimum sealing condition. Thus, the second seal layer should be disposed adjacent to the first seal layer comprising a metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin alone.
The metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin used in the first seal layer may be an ethylene-based resin, a propylene-based resin or a butene-based resin. More specifically, the ethylene-based resin may include copolymers of ethylene in a major proportion (i.e., at least 50 wt. %) and a minor proportion (i.e., at most or less than 50 wt. %) of xcex1-olefins having up to 10 carbon atoms, such as propylene, butene-1, pentene-1, 4-methyl-pentene-1, hexane-1 and octene-1, including those generally called linear low-density polyethylene (LLDPE), linear medium-density polyethylene (LMDPE) and very low-density polyethylene (VLDPE). The propylene-based resin and butene-based resin may include homopolymers of propylene and butene, and copolymers of these monomers with ethylenes and other xcex1-olefins, such as propylene, butene-1, 4-methylpentene-1, hexene-1 and octene-1. A metallocene-catalyzed ethylene-based resin (ethylene-based polyolefin) is particularly preferred because of good sealability, hot tack and transparency.
In order to provide a multilayer film having good film-formability and heat resistance in addition to the sealability, hot tack and transparency, it is preferred to compose the first seal layer of a mixture comprising 90-0 wt. %, more preferably 90-25 wt. %, of a metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin having a crystal melting point of 105-145xc2x0 C., further preferably 105-125xc2x0 C., and 10-100 wt. %, more preferably 10-75 wt. %, of a metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin having a crystal melting point of 70-below 105xc2x0 C., further preferably 86-below 105xc2x0 C. Particularly, the crystal melting point of one metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin may preferably be at most 100xc2x0 C. in the case of a heat-shrinkable film.
In the case of providing a packaging film having good heat-resistance and good bag openability, it is preferred to use a metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin having a crystal melting point in the range of from 86xc2x0 C. to below 105xc2x0 C. A metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin having a crystal melting point below 86xc2x0 C. can be used as a portion of the metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin even for such use, but the proportion thereof should preferably be restricted to at most 40 wt. %.
In the case of providing a first seal layer of a mixture resin, the species of metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin occupying the largest proportion should have a crystal melting point higher than that of the (principal) resin (component) constituting the second seal layer so as to ensure a good sealability (i.e., bag-making property).
In the case of heat-shrinkable multilayer film, it is preferred that the first seal layer contains at least 25 wt. % of a metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin having a crystal melting point of 105-145xc2x0 C. so as to provide further improved resistances to boiling and cooking.
The crystal melting point values referred to herein are based on values measured as a heat-absorption peak temperature by using a DSC (differential scanning calorimeter) (e.g., xe2x80x9cDSC-7xe2x80x9d, available from Perkin-Elmer Corp.).
The metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin constituting the first seal layer can be modified by selective introduction of long-chain branches or can be blended with a polyolefin produced by polymerization using another type of catalyst. Such a polyolefin produced by using another type of catalyst should be used only below 50 wt. % so as to retain the excellent sealability and hot tack of the metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin. The polyolefin prepared by using another type of catalyst may for example be polyethylene, propylene, copolymers of propylene with other xcex1-olefins, LLDPE, VLDPE or ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer.
The metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin may preferably have a molecular weight dispersion factor defined as a ratio (Mw/Mn) between weight-average molecular weight (Mw) to number-average molecular weight (Mn) of below 3.0, further preferably 1.5-2.8, most preferably 1.9-2.2. The molecular weight dispersion factor may be determined based on the universal calibration method based on GPC (gel permeation chromatography) using polystyrene samples having known molecular weights as calibration standard materials to measure Mw and Mn of a sample metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin from its GPC chromatogram. By using such a metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin containing little oligomer or low-molecular weight polymer faction, it is possible to provide a multilayer film with little stickiness.
The second seal layer according to the present invention may preferably comprise a resin which shows a good adhesiveness to the first seal layer and is provided with improved primary processability, secondary processability and heat-resistance by irradiation with electron rays to provide a package strength (i.e., seal strength) which is not lowered during hot sterilization or cold transportation. The second seal layer may comprise a copolymer of ethylene with at least one oxygen-containing monomer copolymerizable with ethylene having a crystal melting point lower than that of the (principal) metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin in the first seal layer, a mixture of such copolymers or a blend of such a copolymer with another polymer. Examples of the copolymer may include copolymers of ethylene with vinyl acetate, unsaturated acids, such as acrylic acid and methacrylic acid, or C1-C4 alkyl esters of such unsaturated acids, and ionomer resins derived from these copolymers. These copolymers or resins may be used singly or in mixture of two or more species thereof. In the case of a mixture, the copolymer of the largest amount thereof should have a crystal melting point lower than that of the metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin (of the largest amount) in the second seal layer.
The copolymer resin constituting the second seal layer may preferably comprise a copolymer of 80-95 wt. % of ethylene with 20-5 wt. % of at least one monomer selected from vinyl acetate, acrylic acid, methyl acrylate, ethyl acrylate and butyl acrylate, or a blend of these copolymers, in view of the stretchability, heat-resistance and crosslinkability under irradiation with electron rays. The second seal layer can also contain a metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin or another ethylene-xcex1-olefin copolymer within an extent of not hindering the transparency of the resultant film.
The crosslinking by electron ray irradiation of the second seal layer may be performed by irradiating a multilayer film including the second seal layer or irradiating directly the second seal layer before lamination of the other layers. The irradiation of the multilayer film may generally be performed by irradiation through an outermost layer disposed on the side opposite to the first seal layer. In the case of producing the multilayer film by co-extrusion, for example, a molten tubular product (parison) having the first seal layer as the innermost layer is formed by co-extrusion and is, after or without being quenched, flattened to be irradiated with electron rays. The dose may suitably be on the order of 2-20 Mrad (=20-200 kGY) at an acceleration voltage of 150-500 kV. terms of an absorbed dose by the second seal layer.
It is preferred that at least the second seal layer has been crosslinked by irradiation with electron rays or beam. The other layers may be crosslinked or not crosslinked. In case where the multilayer film according to the present invention includes a gas barrier layer as will be described hereinafter and the multilayer film including the gas barrier layer is irradiated with electron rays, if the gas barrier layer comprises a vinylidene chloride copolymer, it is liable to result in an increased yellowish or brownish tint, but the yellowing can be suppressed by adding glycerin aliphatic acid esters, etc.
The second seal layer may preferably have a thickness larger than, preferably ca. 1.5-ca. 2.5 times, that of the first seal layer in view of the fact that the metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin principally constituting the first seal layer has a low melt tension and in order to effectively crosslink the second seal layer. On the other hand, the first seal layer can be thinned down to a thickness of ca. 3 xcexcm. This is advantageous for suppressing the cost of the multilayer film while using a generally expensive metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin. The thickness of the first seal layer may be suppressed below a half of the total multilayer film thickness and preferably at most 20 xcexcm.
By forming a two-layer seal structure taking advantage of the characteristics of metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin, it becomes possible to provide a flexible multilayer film with improved film-forming characteristics, inclusive of primary processabilities, such as extrusion processability, stretch-formability, high-speed bag-making property (sealability) and sealing strength; secondary processabilities, such as deep drawability and skin-packaging characteristic; and other improved packaging film performances, such as heat-shrinkability for preventing the occurrence of meat-juice within or out of food package products, boiling resistance for thermal sterilization and cooking resistance for cooking.
The outermost layer may be disposed on an opposite side of the first seal layer with respect to the second seal layer. It is important for the outermost layer to exhibit an anti-sticking property to a sealing bar used for the sealing so as to be suitably used in an automatic packaging machine or a high-speed bag-making machine including a continuous sealing operation. In the multilayer film according to the present invention, it is preferred that the outermost layer does not contain an ionomer resin,a metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin, or a propylene-ethylene random copolymer of little crystal orientation characteristic in stretching. A flexible multilayer film excellent in continuous sealability may be obtained by using the outermost layer comprising a thermoplastic resin, inclusive of polyester resins, polyamide resins or ethylene-based resins, such as xcex1-olefin resins obtained by using a Ziegler catalyst, linear low-density polyethylene (LLDPE), linear medium-density polyethylene (LMDPE), very low-density polyethylene (VLDPE), and copolymers of ethylene with vinyl acetate, unsaturated acids, such as acrylic acid and methacrylic acid, or alkyl esters of such unsaturated acids.
The multilayer film according to the present invention can include at least one intermediate layer functioning as a gas barrier layer in addition to the first seal layer and the second seal layer. The gas barrier resin may comprise a resin selected from, e.g., vinylidene chloride copolymers, ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer, aromatic nylons inclusive of polyamide formed by polycondensation between methaxylyenediamine and adipic acid, and polyamide formed from terephthalic acid and/or isophthalic acid and hexamethylenediamine, amorphous nylon, semi-crystalline nylon, and acrylonitrile-based copolymers. It is also possible to use a polymer blend, inclusive of: a mixture resin composition comprising principally a vinylidene chloride copolymer, and a copolymer of ethylene with vinyl acetate, an unsaturated acid, such as acrylic acid or methacrylic acid, or an alkyl ester thereof, or an MBS (methyl methacrylate-butadiene-styrene copolymer) resin; a mixture resin composition comprising principally ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer having a saponification degree of at least 95 mol. %, and polyester elastomer, polyamide elastomer, ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer, ethylene-acrylate ester copolymer, or ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer having a saponification degree of below 95 mol. %; and a mixture resin composition comprising the above-mentioned aromatic nylon and an aliphatic nylon. It is generally most preferred to use a vinylidene chloride-based copolymer, while ethylene-vinyl alcohol copolymer may be preferred in the case requiring a particularly good flexibility.
Herein, the vinylidene chloride copolymers may include copolymers of vinylidene chloride and at least one mono-ethylenically unsaturated monomer copolymerizable with vinylidene chloride. The mono-ethylenically unsaturated monomer may be used in a proportion of 2-40 wt. %, preferably 4-35 wt. %, of the resultant vinylidene fluoride copolymer. Examples of the mono-ethylenically unsaturated monomer may include vinyl chloride, vinyl acetate, vinyl propionate, alkyl acrylates, alkyl methacrylates, acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, itaconic acid, acrylonitrile, acrylamide, vinyl alkyl ethers, vinyl alkyl ketones, acrolein, allyl esters and ethers, butadiene, and chloroprene. The vinylidene chloride copolymer can also be a ternary or quarternary copolymer. It is particularly preferred to use a copolymer with vinyl chloride or a C1-C8 alkyl (meth)acrylate, such as methyl acrylate, ethyl acrylate or methyl methacrylate.
The gas barrier layer may have a thickness appropriately selected depending on the desired level of gas barrier property of the resultant packaging material. In the case of forming a gas barrier layer comprising a vinylidene chloride copolymer by co-extrusion, the thickness of the layer may preferably be at most 30% of the total film thickness in view of the thermal stability and low-temperature resistance of the multilayer film.
An adhesive layer may be disposed between the respective layers in case where a sufficient adhesion is not ensured between adjacent layers. The adhesive resin may preferably comprise a thermoplastic polymer, copolymer or terpolymer, a modification product of such a thermoplastic resin with an unsaturated carboxylic acid, a modification product of such an acid-modified product further with a metal, or a blend of the above. Specific examples thereof may include: ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer, ethylene-ethyl acrylate copolymer, olefin copolymers modified with maleic acid, itaconic acid, or an anhydride thereof, a thermoplastic polyurethane elastomer, and a blend of these resins. The adhesive layer may preferably have a thickness of at most 5 xcexcm, more preferably 1-3 xcexcm. It is particularly preferred to suppress the thickness of an adhesive of, e.g., an anhydride-modified resin, such as one modified with maleic anhydride, in view of a weak cohesion and expensiveness of the modified resin.
The multilayer film can further include an additional resin layer comprising, e.g., a polyamide resin or a thermoplastic polyester resin. By including such an additional resin layer, the multilayer film according to the present invention may be provided with further improved bag-making characteristic and heat resistance in combination with the above-mentioned two-layer structure. In order to obtain a flexible multilayer film, it is appropriate to dispose such a layer of polyamide resin or thermoplastic polyester resin as an intermediate layer. On the other hand, if the resin layer is disposed as the outermost layer, the thickness thereof may preferably be suppressed to 0.5-3 xcexcm. If the outermost layer has too large a thickness, the layer is liable to be pealed at a boundary with an inner layer, such as a gas barrier layer. In order to provide a satisfactory film-formability in combination, the multilayer film as a whole may preferably have a secant modulus at 2.5% strain in the range of 150-450 MPa even in case where the total film thickness is 30 xcexcm or larger.
The polyamide resin used for the above purpose may be at least one species of aliphatic nylon selected from, e.g., nylon 6, nylon 11, nylon 12, nylon 66, nylon 69, nylon 610, nylon 612, and copolymer nylons including nylon 6-9, nylon 6-10, nylon 6-12, nylon 66-66, nylon 66-69, and nylon 66-66-610; an aromatic nylon, such as one formed from hexamethylenediamine and an aromatic dibasic acid; or a semi-crystalline or amorphous nylon.
Preferred examples of the thermoplastic polyester resin may include those obtained from an acid component comprising an aromatic dibasic acid, such as terephthalic acid or isophthalic acid, and a glycol component comprising an aliphatic glycol, an alicyclic glycol or an aromatic glycol, such as ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol or cyclohexane dimethanol. For the multilayer film according to the present invention, it is preferred to use a co-polyester formed by using two or three species of acid component or/and glycol component.
The polyamide resin or thermoplastic polyester resin can be blended with another resin, such as thermoplastic polyurethane resin, as desired. In the case of co-extrusion with a vinylidene chloride co-polymer for a gas barrier layer, the polyamide resin or thermoplastic polyester resin may preferably have a crystal melting point, if any, of at most 200xc2x0 C.
The respective resin layers of the multilayer film according to the present invention can contain an optional additive, such as a processing aid, a surfactant (for preventing for, for imparting anti-clouding property, slippability, etc.), or an anti-static agent, within an extent of not adversely affecting the purpose of the present invention. Further, for the purpose of providing an improved met-adhesion with food product, such as processed meat, it is possible to apply a corona discharge treatment to the first seal layer side or the opposite side of the multilayer film.
For a recycle purpose, it is possible to incorporate a pulverizate of the multilayer film containing a metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin into the respective component layers of the multilayer film or include an additional layer of the pulverizate in the multilayer film according to the present invention within an extent of not adversely affecting the performances of the multilayer film. The pulverizate may be ordinarily incorporated into an intermediate layer other than the first seal layer and the outermost layer. As the metallocene-catalyzed polyolefin has a low melt tension, the blend thereof with a gas barrier layer resin, such as vinylidene chloride co-polymer or ethylene-vinyl alcohol co-polymer, may provide an improved fluidity in an extruder or a die mold to facilitate the provision of a uniform film thickness. In the case of blending the pulverizate with the gas barrier layer resin, the blending ratio may be suppressed to at most ca. 10 wt. %, preferably at most ca. 10 wt. %, while depending on the required level of gas barrier property and transparency of the resultant film. Further, the gas barrier layer of, e.g., a vinylidene chloride co-polymer can contain a pulverizate of another vinylidene chloride co-polymer film or in lamination with another layer of such a pulverizate.
The multilayer film according to the present invention may generally be formed through co-extrusion but can also be formed through extrusion coating or lamination, or a combination of these. The multilayer film according to the present invention can be coated with a vapor-deposited layer of aluminum, silica, etc., or laminated with another film including such a vapor-deposition layer, to form a new type of packaging material.
The multilayer film according to the present invention having a heat-shrinkability through stretch-orientation may for example be prepared by the coextrusion-inflation method or the T-die stretching method to provide a suitable food-packaging material. The shrinkability can vary depending on the usage, but may for example be at least ca. 30% in both longitudinal and transverse directions at, e.g., 70xc2x0 C. for low-temperature shrinkage for fresh meat packaging; ca. 25-ca. 50%, e.g., at 90-95xc2x0 C. for hot sterilization for processed meat packaging; or ca. 35-ca. 50%, e.g., at 100xc2x0 C., for tray packaging. The multilayer film for such usages may preferably have a total thickness of 10-120 xcexcm.
Some typical laminar structures from the first seal layer side to the outermost layer of the multilayer film according to the present invention are as follows.
(1) Surface layer (first seal layer)/second seal layer/gas barrier layer/surface layer,
(2) Surface layer (first seal layer)/second seal layer/gas barrier layer/intermediate layer/surface layer,
(3) Surface layer (first seal layer)/second seal layer/intermediate layer/surface layer.
An adhesive layer may be disposed between any pair of adjacent layers described above.
As described above, in order to have a satisfactory film-formability, the multilayer film according to the present invention may preferably have a secant modulus at 2.5% strain (a tensile secant modulus as measured according to JIS K7127) in the range of 150-450 MPa. In the case of a film having a thickness of 30 xcexcm or larger, the secant modulus may preferably be 150-400 MPa. The good film-formability herein refers to properties of allowing a stable extrudability and a stable stretchability without trouble, thereby providing a film of a uniform thickness. A uniform film thickness leads to a highspeed bag-making performance. The 2.5%-strain secant modulus in the range of 150-450 MPa may readily provide these performances and also mean that the film is not too flexible or too rigid, exhibit good packaging performance on the material to be packed and shows good adaptability to an automatic packaging machine.
The present invention will be described more specifically based on Examples and Comparative Examples hereineblow.
In Examples and Comparative Examples shown below, the following resins sometimes denoted by their abbreviative symbols were used, including metallocene-catalyzed ethylene-xcex1-olefin co-polymers all showing a molecular weight distribution factor of below 3. The melt-index (MI) values (in the unit of xe2x80x9cg/10 min.xe2x80x9d) were obtained at 190xc2x0 C. under a load of 2.1 kg. Part(s) means xe2x80x9cpart(s) by weightxe2x80x9d.
(1) MePE-1: metallocene-catalyzed ethylene-hexene-1 co-polymer (xe2x80x9cExact 9017xe2x80x9d, mfd. by Exxon Co.; crystal melting point (MP)=112xc2x0 C., MI=3.0, density (d)=0.920 (g/cm3)).
(2) MePE-2: metallocene-catalyzed ethylene-octene-1 co-polymer (xe2x80x9cAffinity FM1570xe2x80x9d (formed by using a constrained geometry catalyst), mfd. by Dow Chemical Co.; MP=108xc2x0 C., MI=1.0, d=0.915; Mw/Mn=1.9-2.2).
(3) MePE-3: metallocene-catalyzed ethylene-octene-1 co-polymer (xe2x80x9cAffinity PL1880xe2x80x9d (formed by using a constrained geometry catalyst), MP=100xc2x0 C., MI=1.0, d=0.902, Mw/Mn=1.9-2.2).
(4) MePE-4: metallocene-catalyzed ethylene-butene-1 co-polymer (xe2x80x9cExact 3010Cxe2x80x9d, mfd. by Exxon Co.; MP=87xc2x0 C., MI=3.5, d=0.900).
(5) MePE-5: metallocene-catalyzed ethylene-butene-1 co-polymer (xe2x80x9cExact 4011xe2x80x9d, mfd. by Exxon Co.; MP=78xc2x0 C., MI=2.2, d=0.885).
(6) EVA-1: ethylene-vinyl acetate co-polymer (vinyl acetate (VA) content=6 wt. %, MP=96xc2x0 C., MI=3.3).
(7) EVA-2: ethylene-vinyl acetate co-polymer (VA content=10 wt. %, MP=91xc2x0 C., MI=1.5).
(8) EVA-3: ethylene-vinyl acetate co-polymer (VA content=15 wt. %, MP=84xc2x0 C., MI=1.5).
(9) EVA-4: ethylene-vinyl acetate co-polymer (VA content=15 wt. %, MP=82xc2x0 C., MI=4.2).
(10) EVA-5: ethylene-vinyl acetate co-polymer (VA content=25 wt. %, MP=70xc2x0 C., MI=2).
(11) M-EVA: carboxylic acid-modified ethylene-vinyl acetate-acrylic acid co-polymer.
(12) EEA-1: ethylene-ethyl acrylate co-polymer (ethyl acrylate (EA) content=7 wt. %, MP=97xc2x0 C., MI=1.5).
(13) EEA-2: ethylene-ethyl acrylate co-polymer (EA content=15 wt. %, MP=85xc2x0 C., MI=1.5).
(14) VLDPE: ethylene-butene-1 co-polymer (d=0.902, MP=115xc2x0 C., MI=2.0).
(15) VLDPE: ethylene-4-methylpentene-1 co-polymer (d=0.922, MP=120xc2x0 C., MI=2.1).
(16) PP: propylene-ethylene random co-polymer (ethylene content=7 wt. %, MP=137xc2x0 C.).
(17) IO: ionomer (Na-type; MP=87xc2x0 C.).
(18) PVDC-1: vinylidene chloride (VDC) co-polymer (VDC/vinyl chloride (VC)=82/18 (by weight)) containing 5 wt. parts each of a stabilizer and a plasticizer per 100 wt. parts of the VDC co-polymer:
(19) PVDC-2: vinylidene chloride (VDC) co-polymer (VDC/VC=88/12 (by weight)) containing 3 wt. parts of ethylene-vinyl acetate co-polymer (VA content=28 wt. %) and 5 wt. parts each of a stabilizer and a plasticizer per 100 wt. parts of the VDC co-polymer. (20) EVOH-1: ethylene-vinyl alcohol co-polymer (ethylene content=44 mol. %, saponification degree=99%).
(21) EVOH-2: mixture of 100 wt. parts of EVOH-1 and 3 wt. parts of ethylene-vinyl acetate co-polymer.
(22) NY-1: nylon 6-66 co-polymer (MP=195xc2x0 C.).
(23) NY-2: nylon 6-12 co-polymer (MP=120xc2x0 C.).
(22) PET-1: polyethylene terephthalate (95 mol. % of terephthalic acid and 5 mol. % of isophthalic acid: MP=237xc2x0 C.).
(23) PET-2: polyethylene terephthalate (90 mol. % of terephthalic acid and 10 mol. % of isophthalic acid: MP=225xc2x0 C.).
(26) A-NY: polycondensate of hexamethylenediamine with terephthalic acid and isophthalic acid (xe2x80x9cSealer PA 3426xe2x80x9d, mfd. by Mitsui Dupont K.K.; d=1.18, no crystal melting point).